Sweet Summer Nights
by Crimson Drake
Summary: YojixOmi, AyaxKen: Yoji realizes that he is lonely at night until he finds that Omi helps him to forget he is alone. Suddenly, he finds himself falling in love with the beautiful boy. Does Omi love him in return? And if so, can Yoji ever accept it?
1. Sweet Summer Nights: Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WK characters or names. This fic is a little sappy, a little angsty, a little dramatic... a little bit of everything that Yoji and Omi would have to go through in a real relationship. Please enjoy reading this fic!  
  
Sweet Summer Nights: Part One  
  
Omi hummed distantly to himself as he sent a fine spray of mist into a pot of magenta hibiscus. Their petals shimmered with tiny drops of moisture, creating miniature rainbows of color. Their soil darkened to a rich black as it soaked up the liquid with a thirsty vigor.  
  
"Thirsty were you?" Omi asked the plant as he affectionately ruffled its dark pink petals. He smiled and continued to hum.  
  
He alternated around the store, spraying room-temperature water into each pot. It made him feel all cozy inside to care for the flowers, as if he was giving life to something that needed his care. Unlike the people he killed. Taking life and giving it was so different in its reality that sometimes it shook his giant heart to think about it.  
  
He looked up as someone approached him. "Oh, hey Yoji," he said. "You decided to show up for work today?" His tone was slightly teasing.  
  
Yoji gave him one of his lazy smiles. "If only to please you."  
  
Omi knew that the man was only joking, but it still caused him to blush. "You can start by arranging these orders." He handed the other man a paper with a long list of names, addresses, and orders written on it.  
  
"Any eligible girls?" he asked, scanning the paper over the rim of his sunglasses.  
  
"I don't know." Omi shrugged and turned to spill a generous amount of water into a pot of dicentra. *Always chasing the women, huh Yoji?* Smiling to himself, he continued his rounds with the hose.  
  
Yoji watched the boy walk away with a grin plastered on his handsome face. He knew it annoyed Omi when he flirted with the girls while on the job. For some reason, it only seemed to make him want to do it even more. If only to get that beguiling look from the boy's big sapphire eyes. He pushed his sunglasses up the bridge of his nose with a long, slender index finger. "Ah, Omi. You're just too innocent for your own good."  
  
Aya helped Yoji fill the orders out. He placed a single white rose into a slim glass vase and set it aside, attaching a small notecard onto it with the words "I Love You" printed on it in fancy letters. His thickly gloved hands took care of the thorns, stripping them off another dozen roses before wrapping them in translucent pink cellophane. He tied a bright green bow around the package and also set it aside.  
  
"You're getting good at that," said Omi as he watched the red head work.  
  
Icy violet eyes rose from their work to look into the boy's shining blue orbs. "I should be. I do it nearly every day." He gave Yoji an accusing glare.  
  
Yoji took the burning gaze lightly. "Sorry if I actually have some dates. At least I have things to do other than sit here and play with these damned flowers."  
  
Omi placed a tiny hand on one petite hip. "You complain too much. And I happen to enjoy the shop. Giving life to plants is much better than killing."  
  
Yoji arched one brow. "I didn't know you felt that way. I'm sorry."  
  
Omi visibly faltered. An apology from the man was something rare indeed. "Um... It's okay. I didn't mean to insult you or anything."  
  
"You didn't." He smiled.  
  
The boy felt his heart skip a beat. His cheeks burned with a scarlet blush, and he walked away quickly in order to hide it.  
  
Aya suppressed a smirk, which wasn't a difficult task. "You play with him too much."  
  
"Huh?" Yoji said distantly as he picked a dead leaf from the stem of a carnation.  
  
"You play with him too much. Be serious sometimes."  
  
Yoji stared at his comrade for a long moment before looking away. "What do you mean?"  
  
"He looks up to you. If you keep teasing him the way you do, he may begin to doubt himself. Give him a compliment every now and then."  
  
"Who are you to be giving me advice? Maybe you should thinking about taking your own. You know, Ken thinks you're a god or something." Was that a blush he saw creeping into Aya's cheeks?  
  
"Ken and I aren't the issue being discussed here." He shoved a small pile of thank you cards aside as he readied to de-thorn another dozen roses.  
  
"Did I just find a sensitive spot?" he joked, leaning over the table to look into those cold purple eyes. "Aya, I do believe you're blushing." His chuckles filled the air suddenly. "I knew it!"  
  
"What do you think you knew?" His slicing hot gaze would have frightened any lesser man.  
  
"Hmmm..." Yoji said, resting his chin on the backs of his hands and watching his ruby-maned comrade over the rim of his shades. "I see the way Ken looks at you. I don't know if you're aware of it, but there's something more than friendship there. Being as cold as you are, you've probably mistaken it for hero worship. But I think it goes much farther than that."  
  
Aya visibly bristled. "I didn't know you were delusional."  
  
Yoji's laugh rang through the shop. "I'm more sane than ever!" he joked seriously, crossing his eyes. His glasses were somewhat transparent, giving away his actions.  
  
"You are impossible." Aya almost smiled. Almost. He shook his head.  
  
It was right then that Ken decided to make his appearance. He wore a pair of jeans that were tight around the waist and baggy on the legs. A T- shirt had been thrown carelessly over his torso, its color a bright baby blue. "Hey you guys," he said as he sat down and put on a pair of gloves on in order to help strip stems.  
  
Aya blanched.  
  
Yoji laughed again, placing a hand over his stomach. He laughed so hard it hurt. "Hoo! I think I'll go help Omi tend to the flowers." His sniggers died away, and he hiccuped.  
  
"What was that all about?" Ken asked his secret crush as he took a sip from the orange juice that he brought with him.  
  
Aya narrowed his eyes. "Nothing."  
  
The dark-haired boy shrugged and smiled.  
  
Omi bent over, studying the leaves of a small clump of flowers. He thought he had seen a caterpillar chewing on the foliage, but he couldn't be sure. Then he spotted it. He reached out to catch it.  
  
He suddenly jerked upright as someone pinched his backside.  
  
"Aaaiiih!" he screamed, fist raising to punch whoever had just dared to touch him in such an intimate spot. His fist stopped when he turned and saw the man's smirking face.  
  
"Yoji!" he cried angrily, face and neck as red as ever. He had never been so embarrassed in all his life. "What the hell!?"  
  
"Such horrid language," he chided, clucking his tongue. "It was an irresistible target."  
  
"Y-you are impossible!" he stammered nervously, rubbing the burning spot on his little ass.  
  
"I've heard that one before."  
  
"Obviously not enough." He glared at the man.  
  
Yoji feigned a pout. "Come on, Omi. I was just playing."  
  
"I guess you're forgiven, although I can't see why I should give a lazy oaf like you my mercy." He wanted to catch that little caterpillar before it could get away, but he didn't dare bend over again with the man standing right there. "Turn around."  
  
"Why?" Yoji teased.  
  
"Just do it!" he yelled desperately.  
  
With a shrug, he did as the boy demanded.  
  
Omi carefully reached down and plucked the leaf-eater from its perch. He straightened his back and let the little, pale green creature crawl over his hand. Giggling, he watched it skitter around his palm.  
  
"Oh, how kawaii!" Yoji squealed like a school girl.  
  
Omi tossed a biting glare his way.  
  
"Seriously, it is cute." He held back a smile of admiration and affection as the boy stroked its slightly fuzzed back with a very gentle finger tip. "May I?"  
  
"Of course!" He seemed more than happy to oblige and share his interest. He watched Yoji as he let the insect crawl its way sluggishly into his finely boned hand.  
  
"Was it eating a flower?" he asked.  
  
Omi sighed. "Yeah. We'll have to watch out for them."  
  
"Hey, Omi?" He smiled faintly as the creature's legs tickled their way up his wrist.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I... don't have a date for tonight, and I was wondering if..." He balked, realizing that he was nervous. *What the fuck? I'm never nervous!* "I was wondering if you'd like to come up and have dinner or something. I'd rather spend the evening with a friend than alone."  
  
Omi's brows rose in sudden surprise. "Why, of course Yoji. I'd love to come over, if only to please you." He returned the joke that Yoji had used on him earlier that day. His smile was completely priceless.  
  
"Sugoi. See you around six, then?"  
  
"Sure." He watched Yoji walk away with a jovial expression.  
  
~*~  
  
Yoji added the angel hair pasta to the pot of boiling water and stirred it swiftly, pouring in a spoonful of olive oil to keep the noodles from clumping together. Spaghetti was one of the only things he knew how to cook, but it was delicious. He chopped some onions into a fine dusting and added them to the sauce with some minced garlic. Heavenly aromas wafted from the minuscule kitchenette and into the hallway.  
  
Omi paused on the stairs to smell it on his way up to his room. It was still half an hour until he had to meet Yoji for dinner. His stomach growled, threatening to consume his spine if he didn't feed it soon. "It's okay little buddy," he soothed, patting it twice. "If the food is as good as it smells, you'll get fed soon enough."  
  
He sat down with a huff in his computer chair as he entered the main room. His legs and back hurt from working all day on his feet. He had janitor's shift this evening. Of course Ken offered to help, but he had declined. As usual.  
  
He decided to take a quick shower and dress a little better before he went to meet Yoji. He realized that he was a bit more excited than he had thought.  
  
Humming to himself, he got in the shower and lathered his hair generously with a cherry-scented shampoo. He loved everything that had to do with cherries. Their scent, their taste, and even their color. Of course, he liked chocolate to a great extent, but cherries were even better.  
  
He toweled himself dry and selected some clean clothes. The thick, cerulean blue T-shirt smelled deliciously fresh as he slipped it over his head, and the khaki shorts felt very comfortable. Feeling fresh and clean, he made his way to Yoji's small apartment.  
  
The man opened the door almost immediately. He was out of breath, as if he had been running. "Oh, hey Omi! Right on time. Damn garlic bread almost burned." He smirked. "But with a little scraping it should all be just fine!"  
  
Omi couldn't help laughing as he was led into the cramped apartment. It may have been small, but casual tones of beige, jade green, and violet caused it to look much larger than it actually was. Everything was clean and orderly, something Omi had not expected. "It looks nice," he said almost sheepishly.  
  
"Have to keep it looking nice if I'm gonna invite girls up." His smile was flirtatious. "Don't want them to get turned off just because of a little mess."  
  
"If messes turned them off, they wouldn't have gone out with you in the first place." Omi tormented him.  
  
Yoji grinned. "Is that so?"  
  
He shrugged and sat down on the couch, sinking into the soft white cushions. "I must admit that I didn't expect it."  
  
"You belittle me so harshly." He sat down beside him, rather close. "The dessert should be out of the oven in about five minutes. Then we can eat."  
  
As if to answer the statement, the boy's stomach let out a deep growl.  
  
Yoji laughed as Omi blushed with unease. "At least someone will eat my cooking tonight. The women seem to always want to skip the meal for some reason."  
  
His blush deepened considerably. He wondered briefly if Yoji had been having sex on this very couch. *Eew! That is so gross!* he yelled mentally at himself. "Could I... have something to drink?" His throat was suddenly dry.  
  
"Of course. You need only to ask!" He poured some wine into a crystal glass.  
  
Omi guzzled it, relishing the pleasant burning in his throat as it moved down.  
  
"Do you drink often?" Yoji asked, brows furrowing.  
  
"No. Just every once in a while." He looked at the dark red liquid. "It's good."  
  
"Of course it is. Only the best for little Omi-chan." He reached over to pinch the boy's rounded face.  
  
"Hey! Stop it!" he said, trying unsuccessfully to put anger in his tone.  
  
"You know you like it," he whispered seductively, toying with the boy.  
  
Omi's whole body turned red. "GET OFF!" He pushed Yoji away from him, and realized that he was trembling with nervousness.  
  
Yoji noticed as well. "I'm sorry, Omi-chan. I was just playing around. Being an 'oaf' as you so affectionately call me." His handsome face lit up as the oven timer went off. "Ah! Time to eat!"  
  
Omi went and sat at the bantam table, which had been placed between the kitchen and living room. It was set with a bowl of salad, a heaping plate of still steaming spaghetti, and slightly blackened garlic bread. His mouth watered until he thought he would drool.  
  
Yoji carried in two giant slices of chocolate cake on saucers and set them on the table. "You had better be hungry."  
  
"That's an understatement. I'm famished!" He sprinkled a bit of pepper and poured the grated cheese on his spaghetti, then glazed his salad with ranch dressing.  
  
"Enjoy. If you're still hungry, there's plenty more where that came from." He twisted a spool of noodles around his fork and brought it elegantly to his lips.  
  
Omi slurped a giant forkful of it, letting it hang from his lips like a saucy waterfall. Sucking hard, he got the whole mountain of it into his mouth. "Mmm! That's really good!" he said through a mouthful.  
  
Yoji suppressed his guffaws behind a napkin. *He is so cute. I wonder if he knows how damn adorable he is.* He poured the boy some wine, but only a little. Didn't want him getting drunk. "I'm glad you approve."  
  
All he received was a nod in reply.  
  
Omi finished his second helping before Yoji was even halfway through with his first. "Are you going to have room for dessert?" he asked incredulously.  
  
"Why wouldn't I?"  
  
Yoji shrugged. After the cake, they went onto the balcony to rest, hunger sated.  
  
Bringing out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket, Yoji lit one and drew his breath in deeply. The smoke entered his lungs and filled them with the familiar hazy feeling. He exhaled, sending a bluish gray cloud hovering in the night air. "That's good after a big meal," he said to himself as the taste of smoke and tobacco lingered on his tongue.  
  
Omi watched him longingly. Yoji was such a sexy man, graceful even in the way he smoked a mere cigarette. No wonder women found him so attractive. The boy found himself wondering what it was like to make love with such a beautiful man. He sighed, his virgin mind reeling in shock at his own passion. *I must be sick, thinking that way about a man.*  
  
"Hey, Omi. You okay?" he asked, taking the last draw from his cigarette and tossing it over the railing. "You look a little out of it."  
  
"Oh, um, yeah. I'm fine." His cheeks flushed and he turned his face away, unable to meet the man's exotic green eyes. "I'm just sore. Janitor duty tonight." It wasn't a complaint, only an excuse for his tired appearance.  
  
"Oh." Yoji took out another cigarette and lit it.  
  
Omi approached him slowly and stood beside him. "May I?"  
  
"May you what?"  
  
"Could I have a hit off your cigarette?"  
  
He arched one brow in thorough surprise. "Sure. Hit all you want."  
  
Omi put the object between his lips and sucked in a deep breath. He exhaled the smoke in Yoji's face to tease him. "Shocked, are you?"  
  
"Appalled." His mouth nearly hung open. "When did you learn to smoke?"  
  
"It was never a habit. Just something to do when I don't want to think."  
  
"Really? What is it you don't want to think about?" Yoji's body moved closer to him until he could feel the warmth emanating from it.  
  
The boy laughed nervously. "Nothing, really. I just thought I'd shock you, that's all." *If he only knew the thoughts that just went through my head. He would be so disgusted with me.*  
  
"Ah..." he let his voice trail off as he watched the boy puff idly on the cigarette.  
  
He handed it back to Yoji, feeling a slight buzz. He leaned a bit, dizzy.  
  
"Buzzing, Omi-chan?" He smirked and placed a hand at the small of his comrade's back to support him. "The bad thing about cigarettes is that their buzz only lasts a minute."  
  
"Yeah." He felt like he was going to vomit.  
  
"Um... Omi-chan? Your face is turning green."  
  
"There aren't any drugs in that, are there?"  
  
"None, besides nicotine." He took the boy by the hands and helped him walk into the main room, where he set him gently on the couch. "Sometimes you can get sick smoking after drinking alcohol. The light- headedness should go away in a few minutes." *He's so innocent. So delicate. He needs someone to protect him.*  
  
"Thanks." He was ashamed of his predicament. *I just had to try and look cool, didn't I? I can be such a fool sometimes.* "I'll be okay."  
  
"Of course you will." He brushed strawberry bangs out of sapphire eyes.  
  
Omi stilled instantly at the touch. "Yoji-kun?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
He looked up at Yoji. "Thank you for inviting me to dinner. I... don't have many friends."  
  
Yoji's green eyes darkened with sympathy. "I'm more than happy to have you. You make good company. Better than most women."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"I mean it."  
  
Omi's smile was one of pure delight. "I thought nothing could outdo your women."  
  
"My women aren't as important to me as everyone seems to think. They're all just replacements for the loneliness I feel at night. I don't like to sleep alone." He looked down at his hands, which he clasped in his lap.  
  
"What do you mean by replacements?"  
  
"I mean that I don't really care about these women. Of course they're all nice, and I don't lie to them when I say that I've had a good time, but I don't really have feelings for them either. Sometimes we don't even have sex, I just ask them to sleep with me so I won't have to be alone."  
  
Omi looked his companion sadly. "But it doesn't help, does it?"  
  
Yoji shook his head. "Not usually. I guess they can't supply what I need in my heart. They can only give me physical release."  
  
"Yoji..." he whispered, wanting to comfort him. He wrapped him in a tight hug.  
  
Yoji laughed and returned the embrace. "You always knew how to hug just right, little Omi-chan."  
  
"Hugs always make people feel better." He smiled brightly. It could have melted the sun. His face suddenly twisted with pain as his back muscles stretched. "Darn mops. Staying bent over so long will really do a number on one's back."  
  
"Back hurting?" He reluctantly let Omi go.  
  
"Just a little. Nothing serious."  
  
Yoji ran his long fingers down the boy's back through the thick material of his shirt. "Need a massage? I've been told that I'm pretty good at it."  
  
Omi blanched at the thought. "I'm not sure..."  
  
"I don't bite."  
  
"How am I supposed to know that?"  
  
Yoji grinned evilly. "Why don't you find out?"  
  
Omi's breath quickened before he realized it. He found himself growing very warm in places he would have liked to ignore. Swallowing hard, he faced Yoji, praying that his blush would not be noticed. "Okay. But pull anything weird like you did this morning, and I'll..."  
  
"Is that a threat, little Omi-chan?" he whispered in the boy's ear. He slipped his hands under the cerulean shirt and kneaded his spine with dexterous fingers, working out the tension gently.  
  
His breath caught sharply as he was swept into a whirlwind of pleasure. He leaned back into the touch. "Yes, Yoji. Right there," he said as the man massaged a bunched up muscle.  
  
"Is that where you like it?" He pressed harder, stroking the unbelievably smooth skin. "Tell me where you need it."  
  
Omi closed his eyes and moaned as his muscles were massaged with a surprising expertise. "That's good."  
  
Yoji found himself doing everything in his power to please the boy. Every ounce of skill he owned was poured into his efforts. "Take off your shirt?" At his nod, he removed the item of clothing with tender care.  
  
He looked over Omi's unmarked back, taking in the sight of the creamy skin. It shone in the dim overhead light. He placed his hands on both of the boy's small shoulders and began to kneed them with abandon, running his thumbs up and down Omi's slender neck.  
  
"Ahhh..." he groaned, tilting his head back.  
  
He went lower slowly, taking his time working out each and every knot. "You smell nice. Like cherries," he remarked. "I love cherries."  
  
Omi smiled distantly to himself. "Oh yeah? Me too." His voice was no more than a whisper.  
  
Suppressing the urge to chuckle, Yoji let his fingers slide around to caress the boy's ribs. "Do these hurt too?"  
  
His eyes suddenly flew open. "Yoji, don't!"  
  
"Too late!" He jabbed the small ribs gently. Omi screamed and cried, laughing as he was tickled. His body trembled uncontrollably, and they fell to the floor in a jumbled heap of legs and arms. Yoji never ceased his reign of terror. He tickled the boy until tears of agony streamed down his face.  
  
"You... creep!" he yelled between gouts of laughter. "I'll get...you... for... this Kuduo Yoji!"  
  
"Oh?" He seemed unaffected by the threat. "Why Omi-chan, I didn't know you were one to threaten your friend's life."  
  
"GET... OFF!" he screamed for the second time that evening.  
  
Yoji finally stopped tickling him, showing him an act of mercy.  
  
He stood and wiped the tears from his cheeks. He still giggled, as if he couldn't stop. "Well, I was relaxed."  
  
"I enjoyed it more than you, I'm sure."  
  
Sapphire eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Which part?"  
  
The man smiled idly and crossed his arms, leaning back into the couch. "Both."  
  
"Well, I'd better get to sleep. Saturday is our most busy day, you know." He picked his shirt off the floor and turned to head out the door. "I had fun. Except for the tickling."  
  
"Me too. Even the tickling."  
  
Omi unconsciously blushed. He had a bad habit of doing that. "Do you... have a date tomorrow?"  
  
Yoji's lips curved in a wide grin. "Nope."  
  
"Then could you... um... come over to my room for dinner? I can't cook, but we can order something. We could watch a movie... or something."  
  
"Omi, I would be honored."  
  
He looked up from the floor to meet serious jade eyes. "Sugoi! Goodnight!"  
  
"Goodnight, Omi."  
  
He watched the boy leave and waited until he heard his door close to pick up the phone. He had some dates to cancel. 


	2. Sweet Summer Nights: Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WK characters or names. This fic is a little sappy, a little angsty, a little dramatic... a little bit of everything that Yoji and Omi would have to go through in a real relationship. Please enjoy reading this fic!  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Sweet Summer Nights: Part Two  
  
Omi turned the hose all the way on cold and smile evilly to himself. *I'll teach you, Kuduo Yoji. You know that I don't appreciate being tickled.*  
  
"Hey Omi, where's the clippers?" asked Ken. "This lady keeps complaining that the leaves are too thick on her carnations. She won't leave me alone until I trim 'em."  
  
"They're hanging up on the wall beside the spade and all the other tools, Ken-kun. Where they always are."  
  
"I already looked there."  
  
Omi huffed. "Someone misplaced them, then. Look in the drawer next to the register. That's where Yoji usually misplaces things."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
The boy tested the water, letting it run over his fingers. Good and bitingly cold. Perfect. He almost jumped out of his skin when his target suddenly appeared before him, shades in place and hair drawn into a tight ponytail. He wore tight black pants and a tank top, exposing his flat stomach and sexy navel.  
  
"Good morning, Omi."  
  
He swallowed, remembering his recent initiative. "Have you had a shower yet?"  
  
"Not yet. I'm waiting until..."  
  
"Well, why not go ahead and take one!?" he yelled, turning the hose on and pointing it directly at his comrade. Icy cold water drenched the man where he stood.  
  
Yoji did not move, save a small cry as the freezing liquid gushed over him. His hair dripped, now limp. His clothes were soaked as well, clinging to every curve and line of his masculine body. He looked down at his chest to find his nipples hard with cold. "Look what you did! That's painful!" he whined. He placed his hands over them as if to warm them.  
  
"It's only what you deserve after tickling me last night, Kuduo Yoji. I told you I would get my revenge."  
  
"Why you conniving little monster!" he joked. "You're in for it now!"  
  
Omi hadn't expected a return assault. His eyes grew wide with sudden trepidation.  
  
"That's right, my little Omi-chan. Be afraid. Be very afraid." Dripping wet, he pounced on the boy, knocking him roughly to the floor and pinning him down. He tickled him mercilessly, making sure that his own drenched body touched Omi's enough to get him wet as well.  
  
He squirmed to no avail under the man. The cold body above him sent liquid dripping all over him until he was damp himself. He cried and gasped as he was tickled, the torture almost more than he could handle. "Please, Yoji! Stop!"  
  
"What was that? Did I hear someone begging me to stop?"  
  
"Please!" He felt warm breath on his ear as his attacker moved up to talk into it.  
  
"I'd rather hear you screaming at me to continue."  
  
"THAT'S IT!" He pushed Yoji off of him with amazing strength.  
  
Aya suddenly appeared around the corner. "Stop playing around. It's time for the noon rush." He looked disapprovingly at their bedraggled appearance.  
  
Yoji stood, shoulders trembling with suppressed laughter. Omi stood beside him, a glare on his boyish face that could have melted every arctic ice cap.  
  
"Ken and I can handle things while the both of you clean up."  
  
Omi sniffed indignantly and made his way up to his room to change.  
  
Yoji grinned ruefully and followed him until he entered his own apartment.  
  
~*~  
  
Later that day, Omi stood counting the money from the register. They had closed an hour ago. He wrote down the figures in a log and went to check their stock. He met Yoji on the way to the supply room. He ignored him and brushed by.  
  
"Hey, Omi." he called, catching up to him.  
  
"Hm?" he asked angrily.  
  
"Are you mad at me?"  
  
"No. Just annoyed."  
  
Yoji sniffed. "Awww. Poor little Omi-chan. Is dinner still on for tonight?"  
  
He smiled. "Of course."  
  
Yoji watched him bend over and read the label on one of the lower shelves. *For a guy, he sure has one sexy ass.* His hands itched to cup that tiny bottom and squeeze it hard enough to hurt. *What the hell am I thinking? It's Omi for chrissake!*  
  
As if he felt the gaze, Omi suddenly straightened. He glared at Yoji suspiciously.  
  
"What?" the man asked.  
  
"Nothing..." he said, a crafty tone in his voice. "Could you check the pine chips up there? I can't see it from here. Aya usually does it for me, but he's not here right now."  
  
"Sure." He stretched on his tiptoes.  
  
Omi smiled cunningly to himself. His gaze roamed leisurely over the man's lean, lithe body. Yoji's thigh muscles grew taught as he stretched to get a better view of the top shelf. He had long legs, narrow hips, and broad shoulders. The perfect man's body. He swept wavy bangs from his eyes.  
  
"We'll be fine for a couple of weeks."  
  
"Good," he breathed, almost in a whisper. He felt the heat rising in his cheeks.  
  
"Breath taken, Omi?" He smirked and leaned down to talk huskily in his ear. "Did you think I wouldn't notice you looking at me?"  
  
Omi paled, losing every bit of color in his face. "I... I don't know what you're talking about!" It sounded lame even to himself.  
  
Yoji's laugh echoed from the tiny room's walls. "I'll see you at six."  
  
Omi watched him walk away. Only when the man had turned a corner did he let himself breathe. "Omi, you dummy. Of course Yoji would notice! He has experience in that kind of thing." Feeling rather stupid and disgusted with himself, he flicked the light off overhead and went up to his room.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Yoji was knocking on his door. He sighed nervously and went to answer it. "Come in," he said. He plastered a smile to his cherubic face.  
  
Yoji had changed. He now wore another one of his sleeveless black tank tops and some very tight blue jeans. "What's for dinner?"  
  
Omi looked away, still embarrassed. "Whatever you want. How does pizza sound?"  
  
"Sounds great to me."  
  
"Good." He went to the phone and dialed the number of a pizzeria. "Do you like Canadian bacon and pineapples?"  
  
"Yeah." He went to the window and looked out into the clear night sky. He listened to Omi's syrupy sweet voice as he placed his order and hung up the telephone, then sighed. He didn't want to be alone again tonight, but it was worth spending his evening with the boy.  
  
"You okay Yoji?" he asked concertedly as he approached him.  
  
"Hm? Oh, yeah. I'm fine."  
  
Omi smiled and led him to the couch. He made sure that they sat a good distance from each other. "The pizza should be here in half an hour. What movie do you want to watch? I have all those over there."  
  
Yoji crouched to observe the small collection of cassettes on a bookcase. "What's Shinesman about? It looks interesting."  
  
Omi laughed. "It's hilarious! It's a comedy. Why don't you put that in while I fix us some drinks?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"What would you like? I've got strawberry soda, coke, and juice."  
  
"Coke is fine." He slid the cassette into the VCR.  
  
Twenty minutes later, they were eating pizza and watching just about the funniest movie that they had ever seen. Omi watched Yoji tear into the pizza with a hungry vigor, unlike the spaghetti last night. He seemed in a better mood. The handsome young man licked a string of cheese from his chin and swallowed half of his glass of coke in one gulp. Omi smiled with silent affection.  
  
"Hey, Hitomi doesn't look that bad, even if she is an airhead," Yoji stated as he plucked a chunk of pineapple from his pizza and ate it.  
  
Omi watched the blonde on the television. "I guess. She gets on my nerves. She's so goody-goody."  
  
Yoji raised one brow and choked on his food.  
  
The boy crossed his arms. "What's so funny?!"  
  
"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." He hid his sniggers under a gulp of coke.  
  
Omi huffed and sat haughtily back into the cushions. "You can be so confusing sometimes, Yoji-kun."  
  
"That's what makes me so irresistible."  
  
He wanted to agree, but didn't dare to. He just blushed and stared into his cup of juice, poking at the ice with one finger.  
  
"Thanks for coming over, Yoji. I really enjoy your company."  
  
"No prob." He inched closer to the boy and placed an arm around his shoulders.  
  
Omi tensed under the warm weight of the man's limb. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Just a little friendly caress." His breath brushed fleetingly across the boy's neck. "You smell delicious. What kind of soap do you use?"  
  
"Apple blossom," he said. He shivered as Yoji's fingers caressed his shoulder.  
  
"Is it edible?"  
  
"What?" Omi asked incredulously. "Don't be stupid."  
  
Yoji chuckled affectionately and grabbed his comrade by his petite waist, pulling him closer. "You smell good enough to eat."  
  
"Um... thanks... I guess." He pushed away and sat trembling on the far end of the couch. He watched Yoji like a scared rabbit looking into the mouth of a fox.  
  
The man tossed back his long mane of wavy blonde hair. "I want a cigarette. Would you like to take a walk?"  
  
"Yeah. Let me get a jacket."  
  
They exited the building and stepped into the cool night air. A soft wind blew through the leaves, carrying with it the scent of summer sakura blossoms. The sky was a bottomless black abyss, studded with multicolored stars. They walked to a park that wasn't far away and sat on a bench, listening to the quiet stillness around them.  
  
"A walk was a good idea," said Omi as he sidled closer to the man.  
  
"Are you cold?"  
  
"A little." He could smell the pungent cigarette smoke.  
  
Yoji inhaled the drug deeply. He looked down at the boy beside him and placed an arm around his waist, warming him with his own body heat. "You know, Omi, I think I'm beginning to like you."  
  
The vivacious youngster smiled distantly to himself. "Really? Does this mean that you'll stop teasing me?"  
  
"Not a chance." He caressed the boy's ribs, yet did not attempt to tickle him this time. Now all he wanted was to feel him. "I need to ask you something, but first you must promise me you won't freak out."  
  
"Okay." He sighed and laid his head on his comrade's broad shoulder.  
  
"First of all, you must know that there is no evil intent in what I'm about to ask you." He brushed a strand of strawberry blonde bangs from the boy's neck, relishing the silkiness of it. "I was wondering if I could sleep with you tonight."  
  
Omi's body stiffened automatically. From fear or shock or both, Yoji did not know.  
  
"Sleep with me? What do you mean?"  
  
Yoji muttered a curse under his breath. "Just... sleep with you. I don't want to be alone tonight. It doesn't even have to be in the same room, as long as I'm in your apartment."  
  
Omi sighed shakily. "Yoji, you're more than welcome to stay over whenever you want." He smiled up at the man.  
  
Yoji felt his heart stir. His hand went to caress the boy's face. "Thank you for understanding."  
  
"What are friends for?"  
  
He suddenly wrapped the smaller person tightly in his arms, burying his face into the cherry-scented hair. "My little Omi-chan," he whispered, refusing to let go any time soon.  
  
Yet Omi did not struggle. He rested his head into the crook of Yoji's neck. "Your little Omi-chan?"  
  
"Mine."  
  
Smiling to himself, the boy wrapped his arms around his comrade's neck and snuggled closer. "Don't let go." He had never felt so safe and comfortable in his entire life. *Yoji, I've never felt this way before. I want you to hold me forever, just like this. Would you hold me tonight if I asked you to?*  
  
"I won't let go until you ask me to." Please don't ever ask me to let go.  
  
"I'm getting sleepy. I... you..." Omi's voice trailed off as he pondered how to continue. "You're welcome to sleep in my bed if you want. I'll take the couch."  
  
"I couldn't let you do that. Either you sleep with me in the bed, or I get the couch." He felt the boy shiver in his arms, and wondered if it was from the cold.  
  
"I... wouldn't mind... sleeping with you. But only if you want!" He blushed.  
  
Yoji reluctantly leaned back to look deeply into the youngster's eyes. He let his finger touch Omi's chin as he lifted his face. "I would be honored." Before he knew what he was doing or could even stop himself, he was kissing the boy tenderly on the forehead.  
  
Omi closed his eyes and swallowed. Fire was rushing through his body, giving him feelings that he never knew existed until now. His breath stopped, and he looked up into Yoji's jaded eyes with confusion. *He... he does things to me that I can't understand. I wish he wasn't so focused on women...*  
  
"Come on, Omi. We'd better get to sleep." He helped his companion off the bench.  
  
Omi nodded. Tomorrow was Sunday, and he relished the fact that he and Yoji would be able to sleep in together. He had an almost overwhelming urge to hold the man's hand on their way back to the building, but didn't dare ask. Instead he focused on the stars. They were more brilliant than they had ever been, it seemed. He smiled faintly and unconsciously leaned closer to the man on his right.  
  
Yoji grinned and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "They are beautiful tonight, aren't they?"  
  
"Yeah, sure are."  
  
Yoji quickened his pace, unable to wait until he had the boy in his arms. They made their way up the stairs and into Omi's minuscule apartment. Yoji immediately took off his shirt and threw it carelessly on the couch, followed by his jeans.  
  
Omi blushed and looked away before he could see the man in his boxers. His knees trembled violently beneath him. *Please don't tell me you'll be sleeping with me like that. I couldn't stand it. I'd just lose control.*  
  
"What's the matter, Omi?"  
  
"Um, nothing. I'm going to put on some pajamas." He hoped that Yoji would get the hint, but he didn't. "Stay there."  
  
"What do you take me for? I won't peek." He seemed slightly hurt.  
  
"I know. Just thought I'd warn you."  
  
Yoji watched the boy enter his bedroom and close the door behind him. He shrugged and sat down on the couch to wait. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes, letting his breath slow to the steady rhythm of sleep.  
  
Omi changed into a pair of baby blue pajamas with chibi polar bears printed on them. They were cozy and warm. When he exited the room, he was surprised to find Yoji asleep on the couch.  
  
The man lay with his head resting on the back of the encucherment, dark gold hair falling in waves over muscular shoulders. His long, flat torso rose and fell in the steady rhythm of sleep. His lips were parted ever so slightly as he took in the air and sighed. Dusky skin glinted in the lamplight softly. He rolled his head to the side, and his thick lashes left shadows on his face.  
  
"You're so beautiful, Yoji." he whispered as he sat next to him. He couldn't control his eyes, which wandered down the smooth expanse of his stomach to encompass finely toned thighs.  
  
"You think so?"  
  
Omi's eyes widened in sudden shock, and his face took on a bleached appearance. "I thought... you were... asleep."  
  
"Nope." He suddenly grabbed the boy and pulled him down beside him. "Those pajamas are so kawaii!"  
  
"Stop playing around. I'm tired." He stood and made his way to the bedroom. *I can't believe he heard me! Oh God, I'm so embarrassed. He's probably very disgusted with me now, fawning over him like some sick schoolgirl. I feel so dumb.*  
  
Yoji followed close behind Omi. "I'm glad you like my appearance," he stated tenderly. "Because I like yours too."  
  
"How could you? I'm nothing special." He climbed into the bed and crawled under the sheets. "I'm not like you. You're tall, muscular, sexy, and you know what a woman wants. I'm just a boy."  
  
Yoji frowned. He laid down beside the youngster, situating himself under the covers. He rolled onto his side to face his comrade. "My little Omi-chan. You're the most lovely person I've ever laid eyes on. Your innocence and smallness is what makes you so irresistibly cute." He pinched his cheeks softly, with no intention of teasing.  
  
Omi wished that the touch could have lasted much longer. He closed his lids as sleepiness washed over him. The man's presence made him feel so comfortable, so safe. "Goodnight Yoji. I'm so glad that you see me that way, even though I think you're delusional."  
  
"I'm not delusional, Tsukiyono Omi. Believe me when I say that I wish I were more like you. Carefree and content."  
  
Omi wanted to tell him that until now, nothing had ever made him feel carefree or content, but he couldn't bring himself to do so. "Sweet dreams."  
  
"Sweetest of dreams." He wanted to kiss the boy on his rounded cheeks. Yet he did not want to scare of him.  
  
Before he knew it, Omi was sound asleep. Yoji slowly wrapped the boy's slight body in his arms, holding him like some fragile piece of glass. Omi groaned and unconsciously snuggled deeper into the embrace, whispering Yoji's name under his breath.  
  
"Yoji, I..." His voice trailed off and he sighed.  
  
"Me too, Omi." He tightened his hold on the boy and placed the smallest kiss on his tiny neck. 


	3. Sweet Summer Nights: Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WK characters or names. This fic is a little sappy, a little angsty, a little dramatic... a little bit of everything that Yoji and Omi would have to go through in a real relationship. Please enjoy reading this fic!  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Sweet Summer Nights: Part Three  
  
Omi awoke the next morning and smiled, stretching. He rolled over, expecting to see Yoji beside him. He was thoroughly disappointed to find that the older man had already left. The bed seemed much too large and empty all of a sudden.  
  
He rose slowly from the bed and walked into the bathroom, where he took a long shower. Steam plastered the mirrors by the time he exited it. Throwing on some denim shorts and an undershirt, he made his way downstairs. Aya, Ken, and Yoji sat in the main room, reading a newspaper or watching television. The sky was dreary outside. It might rain later.  
  
"Good morning guys," he called as he took a seat beside Ken on the couch.  
  
Aya grumbled something in return, and Ken smiled. "Good morning Omi," he said.  
  
Yoji looked up from his book to study the boy. It was as if he could still feel him in his arms. He had left early that morning in order to keep the other guys from wondering why he had stayed the night at Omi's. "Hey. Sleep well?"  
  
Omi blushed adorably and cast his gaze to the floor. "Yeah."  
  
"I've got a date tonight. I guess I should go figure out what to wear." He stood and stretched his lithe body. "I'll see y'all later tonight, if I'm unlucky." He winked.  
  
Omi felt a strange feeling welling within him. Jealousy. He watched the man exit the room with a pained expression. He wanted to chase after him and ask him to stay, but he knew it would do no good. Yoji liked women. It was best just to forget the last two nights that they had spent together.  
  
Ken noticed the exchange and suddenly felt sorry for Omi. "Would you like to go to the park with me today? We could just have a fun day outside."  
  
Right outside the door, Yoji paused. Was it possible that Ken was interested in Omi? He shook his head. No, Ken was definitely in love with Aya. Yet he stood as quietly as possible, waiting for the boy's answer.  
  
"Sure, Ken-kun. When do you wanna go?"  
  
Yoji felt his heart drop to the floor. Did Omi like Ken? It was highly possible. After all, they had so much in common. *Why do I care who Omi has a crush on? It doesn't matter to me.* He squared his shoulders and went to get ready for his date.  
  
Omi sighed, frowning. Just because Yoji couldn't be with him didn't mean he couldn't have fun. To turn down Ken's offer would be rude. He tried his best to smile and act happily as Ken, Aya, and himself made their way to the park.  
  
Ken dribbled the soccer ball with his feet, never missing a beat. His face was one of stern concentration. He kicked the ball into the air and caught with his knees, bouncing it back and forth. Aya watched him through slitted violet eyes as if to record each movement.  
  
"You're so good, Ken-kun!" Omi laughed, clapping his hands.  
  
"Would you like to try it?" He kicked the ball to Omi, who caught it doubtfully in his tiny hands.  
  
"Um, I don't know..."  
  
Aya got up from his perch on the bench and took the ball. "Mind if I try?"  
  
Ken's face turned red with a deep blush. "If you want."  
  
"I wouldn't ask if I didn't want to." His voice carried a tone that neither boy could discern. He balanced the ball expertly in one hand. Tossing it into the air, he hit it with one knee as it came down. He dribbled it from side to side on each knee as if he had been trained to do so.  
  
"Aya, I didn't know you knew how to do that." Ken stammered.  
  
The red head shrugged. "I didn't until now."  
  
"Oh." His blush darkened to a scarlet shade and spread down his neck.  
  
Was that a smile Omi saw ghosting across Aya's lips? He couldn't be sure, for it disappeared as quickly as it had formed. He shivered as a chill wind blew across the park. A raindrop sprinkled on his arm. "Hey guys, it's starting to rain."  
  
"We'll head back in just a minute," Ken said. "I want to teach Aya how to do it with his feet."  
  
The pale man watched Omi shivering. "We need to go back. Omi gets sick easily."  
  
"No, that's okay. I'll go back by myself." Omi got up from the bench and began his walk back to their complex. He trembled as the sprinkles turned into a hard rain, soaking him through in a matter of seconds. He took off at a run down the sidewalk, moving as quickly as possible in his sopping clothes.  
  
He slammed the door of the shop open and entered. His teeth chattered, his legs shook, and he was chilled to the bone. With a shaky sigh, he began his ascent up the stairs, sneezing the whole way.  
  
Omi nearly fell backwards as the door opened in front of him. Yoji made his way out of his apartment, dressed in a skimpy silk tuxedo and carrying a dozen red and white roses. When his verdant eyes landed on the boy, he stopped in midstep.  
  
"Why are you soaking wet?" he asked him.  
  
"I got caught out in the rain." He sneezed and ran the back of his hand over his running nose.  
  
"I know that. How?"  
  
"I was with Aya and Ken at the park..." That was all he could get out before he was sent into a fit of coughing and sputtering. He leaned against the wall for support.  
  
Yoji's eyes clouded over. "Let's get you dry and warm," he said gently.  
  
"No, I'm okay." He refused the offer, trying to push past the man.  
  
"Come on, Omi-chan. Let me help you." He offered his hand for assistance, but it was brushed aside.  
  
"You have a date to go to. I'll be okay."  
  
"Damn it, boy, I'm going to help you," he growled, dropping the bouquet of roses and literally picking Omi up off the floor. He threw the youngster over one shoulder and made his way back into his own apartment.  
  
"Put me... down!" he protested between sneezes. He struggled weakly in the man's powerful grip.  
  
"Okay." He set the boy down gently in the bathroom and turned on the hot faucet to the tub. Then he locked the bathroom door.  
  
Omi's eyes grew big and scared. "Why... (ACHOO!) did you... (ACHOO!) lock the door...? ACHOOOO!" His sneezes racked his entire body like miniature earth quakes.  
  
"Because I'm not going to let you run away. Now take your clothes off."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Stop being silly, Omi. I'm not going to hurt you." He glowered at the strawberry blonde as he backed up against the wall. "Am I going to have to force them off of you, or are you going to do it yourself?"  
  
Omi did as he was told reluctantly. *Oh God. I'm going to be naked in the same room with Yoji. And he's going to be looking! Please Lord, don't let anything weird happen that'll embarrass me.*  
  
Yoji watched the boy undress impatiently, tapping one foot on the tile. He couldn't help feeling somewhat uncomfortable. His attraction to Omi had grown within the past few days, and he could not ignore that. Especially when the small, delicate, and frightened boy stood naked before him, shivering with cold, seeming so helpless. He reached out, refusing to let his gaze stray below the youngster's waist, and gradually set him in the warmed pool of water.  
  
"Now, just relax. The water will warm you. Is that better?"  
  
Omi nodded. He couldn't look into Yoji's concerned eyes. "Thank you."  
  
"Don't thank me yet. You'll probably still get sick." It was good to feel needed for once. "I'll go find you some dry clothes. Where do you keep your clean clothes?"  
  
"In my closet." He rolled his eyes.  
  
"Okay. I'll be back."  
  
Yoji walked into Omi's unlocked apartment. *He needs to be more cautious. I'll have to talk to him about that.* He went into the boy's bedroom and opened his closet door. "Awww, how cute!" he drawled as his eyes landed on a pair of short cut-off khaki shorts. "Too bad I have to dress him in something warm."  
  
He selected a pair of black sweat pants and a pink sweater. "Pink? That's strange!" He shrugged and smirked. "I think I'll torture him a little."  
  
He searched the boy's dresser drawers for underwear and socks. He found a pair of normal white socks. When he opened his underwear drawer, he was completely surprised. "He sure likes patterns." They were mostly soft blue, white, or yellow with little chibi animal prints. Sniggering, he selected a pair of white boxers with a yellow piyo pattern.  
  
"You have good taste in clothes," he said as he once again entered the bathroom where Omi bathed.  
  
The boy's skin now had a sickly pallor, and his eyes were red-rimmed. His sneezes and trembling grew worse with each minute that passed. "Yoji..." he whispered through chattering teeth. "You... tease me... too much."  
  
"Omi, you're worrying me." He checked the boy's forehead and found it searing hot. "Come on and get dressed."  
  
"I don't think that I can get up."  
  
Yoji's concern tripled. He slid his arms under the water, completely ruining the sleeves of his silk tuxedo. But he didn't care. Lifting Omi carefully out of the tub, he set him on his feet. His eyes roamed unwillingly over the youngster's slender, smooth body, taking in every detail. He had a firm chest, tiny waist, slim arms, shapely thighs, and the most beautiful little round bottom he had ever seen. He completely avoided Omi's manhood, giving the boy at least a small amount of modesty. He found himself longing to taste that shallow navel.  
  
Swallowing hard, he turned around to let his new affection dress. It was only a second before Omi let out a small cry of desperation.  
  
"Damn it!" he cursed as tears began to flow down his face. "I... I can't even get my underwear on!" His sobs mixed with his sneezes.  
  
"Shhh. It's okay, my little Omi-chan. Let me help you."  
  
"Please, Yoji! Just let me go to bed. I'm so tired!" He wrapped his weakening arms around the man's neck and pressed up against him, sobbing into his shirt. "I'm so weak! I'm such a child!"  
  
Yoji caught his breath as the boy's slight body pressed into him. His hands traveled down Omi's slender back. He had to close his eyes to control himself. How we wanted to squeeze that tight little ass! "Oh God, Omi."  
  
Omi suddenly realized that Yoji was quite aroused. He stumbled back a couple of steps, shock written all over his face. "Yoji, what...?!"  
  
Yoji quickly thought of an excuse. "I was just imagining that this was happening between me and... a woman!" *If that wasn't the stupidest, most dissuading thing I have EVER...*  
  
"Oh." The fever in his cheeks darkened as a blush was added to it.  
  
"Come on, I'll take you to bed." He picked the boy up, cradling him in his strong arms. "Would you like to sleep with me? I'll keep you warm."  
  
He laid his head against the man's chest, listening to his rapid heartbeat. "What about your date?"  
  
Yoji gently laid Omi among the satin sheets of his bed. "You're more important to me than a date."  
  
"I am?"  
  
"Of course, Omi. Never doubt that." Once again, he was kissing the boy's forehead before he could stop himself. "Just get comfortable. I'll be back in a minute."  
  
"Don't leave!" he cried, tightening his grip around his neck.  
  
"I'll be right back," he whispered tenderly. "I'm making you some medicinal tea."  
  
"Okay. But please hurry." His blue eyes were large and frightened.  
  
"Omi, nothing's going to happen to you with me here to take care of you."  
  
"I know. But I'm cold, and I'm tired. I..."  
  
"Go ahead, Omi. Tell me anything." Yoji sat down on the edge of the bed and stroked the youngster's hair.  
  
"I need you."  
  
Yoji felt his heart leap wildly in his chest as the boy's gaze met his. "God, Omi. You don't know how much I've wanted to hear that. I want you to need me." He leaned down and placed another kiss on his forehead, letting it linger this time. "Now I'm going to fix you some tea that I can assure will make you feel better. Just relax."  
  
He left Omi reluctantly and made him some chamomile, honey, and herbal tea. Its taste wasn't all that toxic, he decided. When he again entered the bedroom, he found the boy curled up into a ball, crying his eyes out.  
  
"Omi..." he said in a soothing voice. "What's the matter?"  
  
"Yoji, hold me."  
  
"Drink this tea first, and tell me what's wrong."  
  
Omi sniffled and wiped at his wet cheeks. "I'm just so embarrassed."  
  
"About what?" He held the cup up to his comrade's lips and made sure that he swallowed at least a third of it.  
  
"Everything. Being naked, being sick, being helpless, being... me." He swallowed another mouthful of the warm liquid. "I don't want to be a burden on you. I ruined what could have been a wonderful date for you. I'm so sorry that I'm too weak to take care of myself."  
  
"Oh, Omi. I'm enjoying every bit of this! I love to take care of you." He smiled and rubbed the boy's back. "Now drink the rest of this and I'll get in the bed with you."  
  
Omi drank the rest in what seemed a hurry. "Are you going to... get naked?"  
  
Yoji almost laughed. "No. Just in my underwear."  
  
He watched the sexy man undress with an unwavering gaze, as if all modesty had suddenly been tossed out the window.  
  
*If a show is what he wants, then a show is what he'll get.* Yoji grinned evilly to himself as he unbuttoned the vest of his tux and let it drop to the floor. He started with the buttons of his shirt, and left it hanging open as his hands unbuckled his belt. He let his pants slide slowly down his legs until they rested in a heap around his feet. Then he kicked off his shoes and stepped out of the clothes. Now he was dressed only in boxers and an open shirt.  
  
Yoji looked at Omi's tensed and shivering form. The boy was watching him.  
  
The man shrugged the shirt from his shoulders and heard it hit the floor with the soft rustling of cloth. He began to take off his boxers.  
  
"Eeek! You said that you wouldn't get naked!" He sneezed and gritted his clacking teeth.  
  
"I lied." Yoji had no idea what he was doing, or why. All he knew was that Omi liked his little show. He let his boxers drop.  
  
"EEEK!" Omi cried, hiding his virgin eyes under the covers. "Yoji!"  
  
"What?" He lifted the covers and prepared to crawl under them.  
  
Omi was forced to roll over as Yoji made himself comfortable under the sheets. He could feel his body growing even warmer than before. Especially between his legs, in a place that he had felt his older comrade reacting not too long ago. He tensed as a dexterous hand slid down his back. "Yoji..."  
  
"Omi." He grabbed the boy's waist and brought him closer. "Relax. I'm only trying to help you."  
  
"By getting naked!?"  
  
"Please, Omi. It wouldn't be fair if only you were naked, now would it?" he whispered huskily in his ear. "You asked me to hold you."  
  
"Yeah, I did." He pressed his back into Yoji's broad chest, reveling in its warmth and security. "Just don't try anything weird."  
  
"Damn it, Omi!" he said rather harshly. "What the hell do you take me for? I would do nothing you didn't ask me to do." He calmed quickly, and cursed at himself for being so irrational. "I'm sorry. I just want you to know that I would do anything for you. Even be polite."  
  
Omi giggled. "Anything?"  
  
"Anything."  
  
He turned over to face Yoji. "Then just hold me while I sleep. And you must be there when I wake up, or I'll get very angry."  
  
"Yes, master." Yoji smirked and wrapped his arms once again around Omi. Nothing had ever felt more right. "Now go to sleep. Sweet dreams."  
  
He yawned, sending the smell of honey and herbs drifting into the man's nostrils. "I ... I like you Yoji."  
  
"I know. Me too."  
  
Omi sighed as he snuggled into Yoji' chest. "Be here when I wake up?" he asked sleepily.  
  
"Always." 


	4. Sweet Summer Nights: Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WK characters or names. This fic is a little sappy, a little angsty, a little dramatic... a little bit of everything that Yoji and Omi would have to go through in a real relationship. Please enjoy reading this fic!  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Sweet Summer Nights: Part Four  
  
Yoji awoke and was immediately aware of Omi's naked body touching his own in a most uncomfortable way. The boy's buttocks rested lightly over his thighs, pressing into his crotch. He flushed and drew away slightly.  
  
Omi groaned in his sleep and pushed back into Yoji, even harder than before.  
  
"Omi, you little tease," he whispered, running a fingertip lightly down his comrade's slender neck and over one narrow shoulder. "If you would let me, I'd take you right here and now. I don't care if you are a guy."  
  
The boy rolled over and faced Yoji, lashes falling over his cheeks as he slept. His expression was one of peace and contentment. The smallest of smiles curved on his parted pink lips. He shivered and moaned.  
  
Yoji wrapped his arms around Omi and drew him close. "So lovely." He took in the scent of his body. It was sweet and masculine at the same time, a heavenly combination. The fever was still high in his cheeks. He felt his forehead and found it burning hot and glazed with sweat.  
  
"Yoji." He snuggled into the man's chest, sighing.  
  
Smiling, Yoji let his hands run down the youngster's firm back and rest on his waist. He could almost circle that tiny waist with his hands. "Omi..." he whispered, shaking him very gently.  
  
The boy's large blue eyes fluttered open. "Hm?" he asked sleepily.  
  
"I'm going to buy you some medicine, okay? I'll be back in a little bit." He began to slide out of the bed.  
  
He was suddenly being restrained by two powerful little hands. "No."  
  
Yoji looked into those determined eyes. They were not helpless or frightened, only commanding. "Why not? You're sick."  
  
"I'll be okay. I just need some sleep and warmth. This happens all the time." He seemed to know what he was talking about. His tone was serious and professional. "And some food. A boy needs to keep his strength up, right?"  
  
"Alright. Come on." He helped him climb out of the bed.  
  
"I feel better now. I think I'll get dressed." Body flushed, he walked to the bathroom.  
  
Yoji restrained himself from throwing him back in the bed and taking him right then and there. He took a deep, shaky breath and went to find some clothes of his own. He shook his head and zipped up his pants. *Careful, little Omi-chan. I just may decide to take you tonight.* His pants were suddenly too tight in a certain area as he imagined a panting, screaming Omi underneath him.  
  
"Oh no. Don't start thinking like that, Kuduo Yoji." He watched Omi walk out of the bathroom and almost doubled over laughing.  
  
"Pink? Why the pink sweater? You're not funny." He glared at the man.  
  
"But it's so kawaii." Yoji drawled. He noticed how it caused the red highlights in the boy's hair to stand out. "Looks good on you."  
  
He crossed his arms. "Yeah right."  
  
"Oh, come on Omi. Lighten up." Sliding an arm around his waist, he led him into the kitchen. He drew out a pan, butter, eggs, cheese, onions, and bacon. "Would you like an omelet or something? It's about the only breakfast food I know how to cook."  
  
"Sounds delicious." It was only two o' clock in the morning. Omi shivered in his sweater and curled up on the couch, his feverish body seeking rest.  
  
Yoji sang loudly to himself as he dropped the bacon into the pan and mixed it with the eggs and butter. He rocked his hips from side to side with the imaginary beat and stirred sharply. Warming up some water to boil for more tea, he continued his solo. "La la LA!!!" he finished, and scooped the omelets onto a plate.  
  
He sat down beside Omi, who has fallen asleep once again. "Omi, your food is ready."  
  
"Hm? Oh." He sat up, rubbing his eyes adorably.  
  
"Here." Yoji held a forkful up to the boy's mouth.  
  
"I can do it myself," he insisted.  
  
Yoji frowned. "Please?"  
  
He rolled his eyes. "Fine."  
  
The man wached him take the bite carefully, blowing the steam from it. He chewed through a wan smile. "Very good!" he complimented.  
  
"You're too kind." Yoji leaned closer as he forced more food in. "Eat it all."  
  
"Of course." He looked into his caretaker's exotic eyes. "Thank you, Yoji-kun."  
  
"It's the least I can do for you, Omi." He reached over to cradle the boy's head. "After all the warmth you've shown me the past couple of days, I seem to have lost my interest in dating. I just want to share my evenings with you."  
  
Sapphire orbs turned to him, shimmering with happiness. "Really?"  
  
"Yes." He leaned down to kiss his forehead.  
  
Omi unexpectedly lifted his face, and their lips touched. He gave Yoji a soft, chaste kiss on the mouth. It was warm and affectionate, not sexual in the least. "You make me feel so wanted. It's something I've never experienced before," he breathed as they parted.  
  
Yoji could feel his heart trying to leap out of his chest. His body was flushed with a sudden molten fire. He set down the plate and grabbed Omi by the shoulders, pulling him roughly against him. "And you make me feel needed. It's something I've never experienced before, either."  
  
"Then you know what I mean?" His thin fingers weaved their way through the man's long wavy locks. "You understand?"  
  
Yoji ran a thumb along the boy's cheekbone. "Omi..." he whispered.  
  
"I love you, Yoji."  
  
Yoji felt like he had just been stabbed through the chest. *Omi loves me? No, it isn't possible. He's so beautiful, and I'm so... so unworthy. Yet when he looks at me, I can see it shining there in his eyes...* "You love me?"  
  
He blushed and dropped his gaze to the floor. "I'm sorry." He stood and walked to the door.  
  
"Sorry? What for?"  
  
"For telling you something I shouldn't have. I..." he choked back a sob and placed his hand on the doorknob. "You're probably disgusted with me now."  
  
Yoji still couldn't move. He stared at the boy, shocked. "Why would I be disgusted with you?"  
  
"Because I'm gay, and you don't like guys."  
  
"Omi. Don't leave."  
  
"I'm sorry, Yoji-kun."  
  
"Stay!" he cried, standing in a flash and approaching his comrade. "I don't know about you, but I don't want to be alone for the rest of the night. Please, stay with me. You're still sick."  
  
"I'll be fine." He turned to leave.  
  
Yoji grabbed him by the waist. "Omi, I love you!"  
  
The boy froze. Slowly, he turned to face his companion. "Do you really, Yoji? Or is it just loneliness? Am I a replacement, just like all the others?"  
  
The man cast his eyes to the floor, suddenly unsure. "I want you."  
  
"I see." Before Yoji could respond, he left.  
  
"Damn it!" he yelled, punching the door with a fist. "I am such a bastard. Lusting over a little boy. I should have known this would happen. He's just confused. He thinks he's in love with me. It's a crush that'll pass within a week." Yet the look in the boy's eyes haunted him. So warm, so compassionate, so... needing. He felt tears cloud over his eyes and forced them back.  
  
~*~  
  
Omi curled up in his bed that night, teeth chattering. He remembered how warm it had been with Yoji.  
  
*Why did I have to tell him? I guess I just couldn't hide it back any more. I want him so bad! I need him here with me. Yoji, I'm so sorry that I had to ruin our relationship.*  
  
After an hour of shivering beneath the covers, he could take it no longer. He got up from his bed to find Ken. He needed someone to talk to. Someone who could give him some advice. He knocked on the young man's door.  
  
"Who is it?" Ken called from the other side.  
  
Omi could hear the rustling of cloth as someone dressed hurriedly. "Omi."  
  
"Just a sec!" Ken opened the door. His hair was rumpled and his clothing thrown carelessly on himself. "What's the matter?"  
  
"I need to talk to you, Ken-kun. It's about... Yoji." He blushed.  
  
Ken noticed that the boy's face was red with fever and lined with stress. "Come in, Omi-chan. You're always welcome here." He led the boy into the apartment and closed the door behind him. "But don't be freaked out by what you're about to see."  
  
Curious, Omi let his eyes adjust to the darkness. He was able to make out a slender silhouette against the window. Aya stood with a sheet wrapped around his waist. "Oh, um, hi Aya. I'm sorry. I didn't know I was interrupting anything."  
  
"Don't worry about that." Ken chuckled slyly and sat Omi down on the couch. He sat beside him and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. "So what's up with Yoji?"  
  
"Well, I..." He let his voice trail off as he searched for the right words.  
  
"You love him?" Aya blurted, sitting in a chair across from them. His amethyst eyes glowed in the darkness as if they produced a light of their own.  
  
"Yeah. I love him." He hung his aching head in his hands. "But he doesn't like me. He likes girls, remember?"  
  
Ken rubbed Omi's back affectionately. "Did you ask him?"  
  
"Did I ask him? I don't have to ask him to know that he likes girls." Omi replied angrily.  
  
Aya smiled and grunted disbelievingly. "Did he say that he loved you back?"  
  
"Well, yes but..."  
  
"He never tells any of the women he dates that he loves them. Never." The red head grabbed a glass of water that lay on an end table and drank it thirstily. He was covered in a thin sheen of sweat. "He only says what he means."  
  
Omi stuttered when next he spoke. "But when I asked him if I was only a replacement, like the rest of them, he wouldn't answer. He just stared. He said that he wanted me. I don't want lust. I want love."  
  
"Omi, want and love go together." Ken looked at his lover and winked.  
  
Aya shifted uncomfortably in the chair. "That's right. Need, want, love... It all goes together like pieces to a puzzle."  
  
"I'm afraid." Omi admitted. "What if he doesn't love me?"  
  
"It's impossible for someone not to love you!" Ken laughed and hugged him. "You're so bright and fun."  
  
"Thanks, you guys, but I think I should go now. You two can... um... continue whatever you were doing before I came." Omi stood to leave.  
  
"Go to him, Omi. Tell him, and this time listen to what he has to say." Aya patted him on the back as he left.  
  
"Think he'll do it?" Ken asked as he wrapped his arms around the pale man's neck and stood on his tip-toes to kiss him.  
  
"Not yet. But he'll come around to it." He slid his tongue seductively across the boy's mouth and picked him up. "You're going to bed with me right now. We must pick up where we left off. Right?"  
  
Ken growled as he was thrown roughly onto the bed.  
  
~*~  
  
"Omi, you're bleeding."  
  
Omi looked down at his finger, which he had pricked on a rose thorn. Funny. He hadn't noticed the pain. "Oh." He placed it in his mouth and sucked on it gently.  
  
Ken eyed the boy worriedly. "Did you tell him?" he whispered.  
  
He shook his head. After he had left Ken's apartment last night, he couldn't bring himself to face Yoji again. It was just impossible. "I don't know what to say. And I haven't seen him yet today. He hasn't come in for work."  
  
Ken wrapped a pink ribbon around a bunch of aromatic lavendars. "Well, shouldn't you go check on him? That's what you usually do when he doesn't show up for work."  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"Come on! Aya and I can take care of the shop while you're gone. It's Monday; things are slow." He gave the boy a reassuring smile. "We'll be fine."  
  
"........Okay." He got up from the table on slightly shaking legs. From the fever or from the nervousness, he wasn't sure. All he knew was that he didn't want to face Yoji right then. *I've already told him my feelings. Why can't he come to me if he really loves me?*  
  
When he reached Yoji's door, his hand poised to knock. He suddenly stilled as he heard Yoji's muffled voice from inside.  
  
"No, babe! He doesn't mean anything to me. He was just sick, and I was the only one around that could take care of him. I'll meet you tonight, okay?"  
  
Omi's mouth dropped open, and his eyes widened. He couldn't stop the tears that dropped down his face. "You fucking bastard!" he yelled, the rage and frustration taking control. "How could we share so much? How could you!?"  
  
Yoji flung the door open when he heard the voice screaming in defiance. He was surprised to spot a crying, angry, trembling Omi in the hallway. "Omi-chan..."  
  
"Don't you EVER call me that again!" he cried. He backhanded the man across the face. "You... you are a heartbreaker, Kuduo Yoji! A player!"  
  
Yoji placed a hand on the spot that the boy had just slapped. It hurt, but not as much as his soul did at that moment. He had never felt such pain. He noticed that Omi looked as if he were about to faint. He reached out to soothe him.  
  
"Don't touch me," he growled, backing away. "You told me that I was more important than any of your women. You are such a liar." His angry yells had turned into an icy cold monotone. "Why do I love you? Why can't I just hate you and leave you alone?"  
  
"Omi..." he whispered, trying once again to reach out to him.  
  
"No!" He stumbled back and hit the wall. "Don't hurt me."  
  
"I would never..." He realized then that the youngster meant not to hurt his heart, not his physical body. The boy was so afraid. He had the right to be. "I never meant to hurt or mislead you. I never thought that you could truly love me. It's only a crush, Omi. It will pass. If I took you today, then tomorrow you would hate me. Can't you see that?"  
  
"I've never been in love before Yoji, so I can't just ignore the fact that maybe this is a crush. But I can tell you one thing. I have had these feelings for you since the moment I laid eyes on you. I've always needed you. If I don't love you, then why do I feel like I'm going to die with the pain of your rejection?" He wiped at his soaked cheeks with his sleeve.  
  
"You're still so young. You're just confused. Someone like you could never be with something like me." He no longer tried to touch him. He only stood staring blankly at the wall.  
  
"Who are you to judge my heart?"  
  
Yoji's gaze snapped into focus. "I love you, Omi."  
  
The shock of those four words nearly sent the boy stumbling down the stairs. He looked up that the man through a storm of tears. "How could you say that after what you just told that woman on the phone?"  
  
"I love you. I love you so much that I'm willing to sacrifice my own happiness to keep you safe. Stay away from me. It will save you a lot of pain." He turned his back on the boy. "Just leave me alone."  
  
"Yoji, please don't leave me again! Please!" Sobs racked his tiny body in uncontrollable spasms. "Don't kill me!" he screamed.  
  
Yoji cried. With Omi unable to see his face, he could let them flow free. His knuckles turned white as he gripped the door frame. "I'm not killing you. I'm saving you."  
  
Omi whimpered as the door closed in his face. He fell to the floor, unable to bear the pain and stand. He laid there on floor, tears streaming from his face and soaking the carpet. "If you love me, then why are you killing me?"  
  
"Omi?" It was Ken's voice. He topped the stairs and knelt beside his comrade. "Omi, are you okay?"  
  
"No." He bit back a cry of frustration. "He doesn't want me!"  
  
"That asshole." Ken took Omi in his arms and lifted him from the floor. "I'll take care of you. Just relax, okay?" He stroked his best friend's hair affectionately as he half-carried him to his apartment. "You can stay here with me. Aya will close the shop down for today, okay?"  
  
"You don't have to do that. I'll be fine. Really." He muffled his cries in a pillow as he was laid in Ken's bed. Why can't I stop crying?  
  
"Shhh. It's okay," Ken soothed, stroking his back. The dark-haired young man turned as Aya entered the room.  
  
"What happened?" he asked. He sat down beside his lover on the edge of the bed.  
  
"He refused me!" the boy cried, ashamed of his tears. *Stop crying, damn it!*  
  
The red head examined his youngest comrade. "Why?"  
  
He chocked back his sobs. "Does it matter? He doesn't love me."  
  
"It matters a lot." Aya did a very unexpectedly tender thing and lifted the boy from the bed, holding him. He rocked him back and forth, hushing him with small noises. "Yoji is a very complex person. He probably thinks that he's doing the right thing. Yoji may be an expert on sex, but he knows very little about love."  
  
Omi stopped crying long enough to lean back and look up into the man's burning purple gaze. "But he said that I don't love him. He said that it's just a crush that'll pass. I'm not a school girl!"  
  
"Calm down, Omi." Ken petted his back as Aya held him.  
  
"Thanks you two. You don't know how much I need comfort right now." He sighed, exhausted from crying. "Why does Yoji refuse me? What's wrong with me?"  
  
Ken drew in a breath of exasperation. "There's nothing wrong with you. There's something wrong with Yoji."  
  
"That couldn't be true. He's so wonderful." He began to cry again. "He said that he refused me for my own good, that he was saving me a lot of pain. But it's killing me, Ken! It hurts."  
  
"I know, I know. Aya and I had our own problems before we became... lovers." He blushed and met his pale lover's gaze. "He had to overcome his darkness. I had to overcome my fear."  
  
"You two had problems?" he asked, surprised.  
  
"Of course! You think Aya is an easy man to seduce? It took me months of careful planning to get him in the bed with me. It wasn't a wasted effort by any means." His voice held a crafty undertone.  
  
Omi looked at the two of them confusedly. "Ken seduced you?" he asked.  
  
Aya smirked. "Yes. It was altogether a very interesting experience. I would never have guessed him capable of such a thing, but he proved to be very capable indeed."  
  
"You talk too much!" Ken cried, face turning a deep scarlet shade.  
  
"What was that, Ken? Last night you said I wasn't being loud enough," he teased.  
  
Omi couldn't help laughing. He giggled and flopped down on the bed, lying on his back. He could see the love shining from Aya and Ken's eyes as they gazed at each other. They were so lucky. "What do you think that Yoji and I have to overcome in order to be together?" he asked suddenly.  
  
"Well, that's easy," said Ken. "You need to get over your frailty. Stop being so offensive. Go after him! Yoji likes that."  
  
Aya agreed. "Yoji needs to get over his self-worthlessness. He doesn't think he deserves you Omi. Did you know that? He's afraid of your love."  
  
"Why? He's so beautiful, kind, and understanding. He took care of me when I needed him the most. He was there when I needed him." Omi smiled distantly to himself. "He's so wonderful."  
  
"Then tell him so," Aya said. "Tell him these things. Let him know that as long as there's love, there's no pain involved that can't be soothed."  
  
"Ken, Aya! Thank you so much for understanding. I could never even hope to have better friends." He hugged them each in turn.  
  
Ken laughed and returned the embrace with equal enthusiasm. "You can stay here and get some rest if you want. Aya and I have to go down and close the shop before someone tries to steal our flowers. Some people are unbelievable."  
  
"Okay." He watched them leave, hand in hand. "Yoji, will we ever be able to hold hands like that?" He snuggled into the mattress, and suddenly sat bolt upright. "Oh great..."  
  
The bed smelled like sex. He suppressed a gag and slid out of the bed immediately. He would take a shower and nap in his own room. 


	5. Sweet Summer Nights: Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WK characters or names. This fic is a little sappy, a little angsty, a little dramatic... a little bit of everything that Yoji and Omi would have to go through in a real relationship. Please enjoy reading this fic!  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Sweet Summer Nights: Part Five  
  
Yoji hated himself. He grumbled as he picked up the bouquet of roses and headed out the door. "Damn you. My little Omi-chan. Why do you make me feel so guilty? I never meant to make you fall in love with me."  
  
He wiped away a tear that sparkled in his jaded eye. *Forget about him. He doesn't love you, remember? He doesn't know you at all. How can he love something he doesn't know?* Yet it was still difficult to convince himself that the boy looked at him with less than absolute love. Those sapphire eyes, so understanding.  
  
"Yoji." He paused. Ken stood in front of him, arms crossed and legs tense. It was if he waited for a battle.  
  
"What?" Every time he looked at Ken, he had to feel a little jealous. Omi was very close to this young man.  
  
"You can't go on a date." He said it as a command, not a request.  
  
"Who are you to tell me what I can or can't do? I'll go anywhere I damn well please, and at any time I want." He prepared to barrel right past the young man, but was stopped when those charcoal eyes met his own. They were fiery and insistent.  
  
Ken lifted his chin in mute defiance.  
  
"Get out of my way," he demanded.  
  
"You bastard. You would do this to Omi just to satisfy yourself? You're more of a coward than I thought." He did not falter under the slicing glare that Yoji cast his way. "He's hurting, Yoji. He loves you."  
  
"How would you know? You're too busy fucking Aya to notice anything that goes on around here."  
  
Ken's lips curled back in a snarl. "What about you, Yoji? You would bed anything that walks to keep your hormones under control. So I fuck Aya? So Aya fucks me? What the hell does it matter to you? At least he's the only one I sleep with."  
  
Yoji clutched the flowers he held in a white-knuckled fist. He could feel their juices beginning to run down his fingers as he squeezed the life out of them. "Shut up!" He could think of nothing more to say.  
  
"Speechless, Yoji? Or just dumbfounded by the truth?" He took a step forward. "I love Aya. Enough to be completely faithful to him. I would die just to make him happy." He looked down at the floor.  
  
When his stare snapped back to Yoji, it burned with a passionate fire. "You love Omi. And how do you show it? By going out with some woman who could care a less about you! She may give you pleasure and she may give you excitement, but will she ever be able to make your heart ache? Not with pain, but with a love so strong that it threatens to consume your very soul!?"  
  
Yoji stood stock still, listening to the young man spout forth his emotions.  
  
"How can you love someone so much and just cast them aside?" he continued. "Especially when you know that they love you in return?"  
  
"I..." He could find no immediate answer. "You wouldn't understand."  
  
Ken laughed bemusedly. "You know what? I probably wouldn't. I can think of nothing you could say that would make me understand how you could just cast Omi aside like you have. It's just pretty damn stupid if you ask me!"  
  
Yoji approached him until he stood right up in his face. "I don't need your insults right now, Ken. Just leave me alone."  
  
Ken took on a sad expression. He balled his hand up into a tight fist and punched Yoji in the stomach. Hard.  
  
He doubled over, dropping the flowers. It felt as if his insides had just been ripped out. He could almost feel the internal bleeding. "Fuck... you... Ken!" he breathed through clenched teeth.  
  
"Did it hurt?" he asked. His voice was not angry or evil. It was sad.  
  
"Like Hell you little bastard!"  
  
"I just thought you should know, Yoji. The pain you feel in your stomach can only begin to compare what Omi is now feeling in his soul. It's an internal pain that can not be healed with drugs or doctors." He picked the carnations up off the floor and handed them to the man, who had straightened himself up. "These don't belong to any woman. They belong to a boy who loves you."  
  
Yoji took the bouquet. "Did I ever tell you how incredibly convincing you are?" he asked through a painful smile.  
  
"You can thank me later. Now, I have someone waiting for me."  
  
"Ken?"  
  
"Yeah?" He turned around before entering his room.  
  
"I'm sorry for what I said about Aya. I've always envied the two of you."  
  
"I know. It's okay." He smiled and closed the door behind him.  
  
~*~  
  
Omi was still a bit feverish. He shuddered with a slight chill and took some painkillers for his headache. He hated taking medicine, but he also hated headaches. With a disgruntled sigh, he sat on the couch and curled up under a thick woolen blanket.  
  
He sat bolt upright as someone knocked on the door. A nervous sweat suddenly glazed his forehead. He placed his hand on the knob and took a deep breath.  
  
"Omi?" It was Yoji's voice. "Please open the door. We need to talk."  
  
Omi opened the door in a flash. He stared up at the man with hopeful eyes.  
  
He handed the boy the bunch of carnations. "These are for you, my little Omi-chan." He walked in and swept his comrade in a strong embrace.  
  
Omi pushed away roughly. "What are you doing? You think you can just walk in here and act like nothing ever happened? As if you never said that I should leave you alone? As if you never refused me?"  
  
Yoji hung his head. "Omi, I'm an asshole."  
  
"I know." He glared at the man.  
  
"Why do you love me? What can possibly make me good enough for you?"  
  
Omi faltered. "Yoji. You are beautiful. You are wonderful. You are perfect."  
  
"No, I'm not perfect. A perfect person would never have hurt you. The only thing I've perfected is being an asshole." He tried again to hold his affection. He smiled when there was no struggle. The youngster's body was so warm and small in his arms. "I love you. I always will."  
  
"Yoji..." he whimpered, encircling his neck with trembling arms. "Oh God. I love you too!"  
  
"Omi, let me keep you. I'm sorry about refusing you earlier, but... I was afraid. Afraid that your love was too good to be true. How could someone like you love something like me?" He buried his nose into that cherry-scented hair.  
  
"Because you love me, too. Stop talking and just hold me." He laid his head into his love's broad chest.  
  
Yoji couldn't have spoken if he wanted to. Omi's slight body pressed into him, and he was swept into a whirlwind of desire. His smell, his warmth, his love... it was all so intoxicating. He found it difficult to breathe. With a grunt, he gently pushed the boy from his arms in order to control himself.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked as he was pushed away.  
  
"Don't worry, my little Omi-chan. It's not you. I'm just focusing on controlling myself. Do you have any idea what you're doing to me right now?"  
  
Omi's gaze traveled down the man's chest to rest on his straining crotch. His eyes widened in shock. "Oh!" He looked away hurriedly. He was suddenly very uncomfortable.  
  
"Not until you're completely ready for that." He once again took him in his arms, calmer now. "May I kiss you? Will you give me the honor?"  
  
Omi replied by entwining his fingers through long wavy locks and standing on the tips of his toes. He tilted his head back, closed his eyes, and puckered his luscious pink lips.  
  
Yoji chuckled. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on the boy's mouth. It made him immediately hungry for more. He ran his tongue ever so slowly across them, tasting them, laving them. "So sweet," he murmured. He licked at the boy's bottom lip playfully, teasing it with the tip of his tongue.  
  
Omi moaned as fire pulsed through his veins, growing hotter with each heartbeat. He threw his head back and parted his lips. Yoji grabbed his backside painfully hard and locked their pelvises together. The man thrust his tongue into that sweet mouth, drinking the taste of its nectar.  
  
"Omi," he breathed. He gripped his buttocks even harder and lifted him from the floor. "I want you so bad!"  
  
"Yoji-kun!" he cried as the man's thigh slid between his legs.  
  
Yoji let him ride his muscular thigh, enjoying the boy's little whimpers and cries. "I'll make you feel good." His brows rose in surprise when he felt a slight stirring against his leg. Omi had reacted. "Mmm. That's it, baby."  
  
Omi leaned back against the wall and rode Yoji's thigh. He arched his back. "Yoji-kun! Please... not yet!" he cried. Tears of pleasure and desire ran down his beautiful face.  
  
Yoji lifted his thigh higher between Omi's legs. "I want to give you pleasure, baby. I can make you feel so good without even having to reach into your pants." He began to thrust his thigh under the boy to a rolling rhythm. "How's that? Tell me how it feels, my little Omi-chan." He began to rain tender kisses down the boy's sweating neck, licking up the salty dampness.  
  
"No, Yoji-kun! Not yet! I'm going to... I'm going to...!!!" He cried out and arched his back, hips beginning to match the pace with Yoji's muscular thigh. "Stop, please!"  
  
"I don't think that's what you really want," he breathed huskily into the boy's ear, licking it.  
  
He rode Yoji harder. "Don't make me... not yet. I want it to be special." He gasped and moaned with ecstasy as his erection was rubbed into the firm muscles beneath him. "I'm going to... I... stop Yoji!"  
  
Yoji reluctantly let Omi rest his feet on the floor and removed his thigh. "You're sure you don't want me to continue? I want to make you feel good."  
  
"I'm sure." His knees quaked. Yoji caught him as he nearly fell. "Yoji, where did you learn to do that? I mean, I thought you had never been with a male before."  
  
"I haven't. It's just that women like it so much." He sniggered, aware of his own arousal as it tried to jump out of his pants.  
  
Omi leaned on the man, still breathing hard. These desires were completely new to him. He had never experienced anything so magical in all his life, as short as it had been. He had been so close to a climax... a heartbeat away, and Yoji had not even had to touch his bare skin. It made him feel elated and fearful at the same time. "I love you," he whispered. He stood and kissed his love viciously, biting gently into his bottom lip and thrusting his tongue in.  
  
Yoji let himself go as the boy kissed him. It was an inexperienced movement, but it still left him dizzy with lust. Omi had a strange power over him. "You're good for a first-timer."  
  
He blushed adorably. "How can you tell I'm a virgin?"  
  
Yoji had to laugh. "No offense, but it's pretty obvious. But it makes me feel even more unworthy. You're so fresh, and I've been... around." He said it lightly.  
  
"Yoji, it's okay. I love you."  
  
"I know." He picked the youngster up off the floor and carried him to the bedroom. "Wanna sleep in your bed tonight?"  
  
"Sure," he replied. His shimmering blue gaze roamed freely over Yoji's body as they stripped to their underwear. "You... you're so... um..." he began stuttering.  
  
Yoji chuckled, noticing his own heavy erection straining against the cloth. "Big?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Don't worry. I'll be gentle our first time around. I promise." He laid down and motioned for the boy to climb in beside him. He enfolded him within his strong arms and sprinkled his neck with kisses. "When do you want to do it?"  
  
Omi closed his eyes and grunted as one of the man's hands cupped his bottom and pulled him against him. The other stroked its way through his hair. "Whenever it feels right. I trust you will wait?"  
  
"I would wait forever." He buried his face into his neck. "Are you still sick?"  
  
"Just a little." He remembered the pills he had taken as a wave of sleepiness washed over him. "I need to go to sleep, Yoji-kun. Will you be here when I wake up?"  
  
"Always."  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
The next morning was bright and sunny. It was warmer than it had been in days, and birds sang sweetly among the fragile sakura blossoms. A light breeze drifted through them, sending petals floating like silky pink clouds through the atmosphere. The sky was a deep blue abyss, stretching like unwrinkled silk in every direction.  
  
"Good morning," Yoji said as he threw the covers off of Omi. "Get up."  
  
"Who are you to be telling me to get up? You who sleep in every morning and show up late for work." He placed a pillow over his face.  
  
Yoji suddenly hooked his fingers over the waist of Omi's boxers and began to pull them off.  
  
"EEK!" he cried, lashing out with his legs. He sat up and glared at the man.  
  
"Thought that might work. Now get up."  
  
He rubbed his blue eyes and muttered something nasty under his breath. His gaze fell on the clock. "What? The shop opened an hour ago! I've never been late for work in all my life."  
  
"First time for everything," Yoji smirked. He leaned down and swept his love into a deep kiss. He let his tongue stroke lazily over Omi's soft pink muscle, licking up its wetness. "You taste so heavenly," he said with all seriousness as they parted.  
  
"Mmm," he moaned, wrapping his arms around the man's neck as he was lifted from the bed. "Not as good as you, I promise."  
  
"You flatterer." He smiled affectionately. "Come on, baby. Let's get dressed and head downstairs before Aya and Ken get angry."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Half an hour later, they showed up for work. Omi took his place tending the flowers while Yoji recorded orders over the phone. He wrote them in a booklet.  
  
The phone rang, and he went to answer it. "Oh, um, hi Valerie."  
  
Omi's strained to listen. That was the girl's name he had been supposed to meet twice in a row, but had given up. He smiled at the distressed expression on his boyfriend's face.  
  
"No, I didn't forget. Something came up. Something very important." He paused as if to listen to the woman. "Yes, it was him again. No, I can't go out tonight. Yes, I'm staying with him."  
  
"Yoji!" Omi called loudly, making sure the woman on the phone could hear. "Get your sexy ass over here and help me!"  
  
Yoji actually blushed. He restrained from letting his mouth hang open in awe. He suddenly remembered the phone in his hand. "Valerie? Are you there? Valerie?" He laughed and hung up the phone. "Omi, you dirty little tease!"  
  
"Well, you really do have a sexy ass," he said quietly.  
  
"Not as sexy as yours." He wrapped his arms around the boy's tiny waist and cupped his bottom, squeezing it roughly.  
  
"Um, we're being watched." His face blanched, and he struggled out the man's embrace.  
  
At least a dozen customers had stopped to stare.  
  
"Love you." Omi's eyes sparkled up at him.  
  
"Love you too." He smiled down at him. "Wanna ditch work?"  
  
"I don't do that, Yoji. You know that." He slapped him playfully on the chest, his face beginning to regain its color. He stood up and placed a chaste kiss on his mouth.  
  
"Awww, how kawaii!" said an excitable Ken.  
  
"Oh, hey Ken-kun," Omi said. "How's Aya?"  
  
"He's good." He hung a pot of gardenias from a hook on the ceiling. "Hey, if you two have something else 'more important' to do, Aya and I can take care of the shop."  
  
Yoji smiled brightly. "You're an angel sent from Heaven, Ken. Omi and I will make it up to you."  
  
"I know you will." He smiled craftily. "Have a good time."  
  
"Come on, Omi. I'm going to take you for a tour around town. How about it?" Yoji grabbed his tiny love by the hand and drug him into the sunlight. "You're so beautiful."  
  
"Thanks, Yoji." He entwined their fingers together. "Let's go, handsome."  
  
"So eager!" he teased.  
  
They walked out onto the sidewalk, hand in hand, ignoring the many stares that turned their way. Omi had never been happier, and Yoji had never been more proud of his date. He had the most beautiful boy in the world at his side. 


End file.
